


One Night

by ficwriter103



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Bestiality, Eldritch, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV First Person, Prostitution, Shapeshifting sex, Skin game, Winter Knight Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your body, for one night, to use in whatever form I wish.” I said slowly, pronouncing each word in case he didn’t catch it. Dresden wasn’t stupid (according to rumour) but he was a bit slow on the uptake at times.</p><p>"I sorta don’t have a place,“ he said quietly.  I snorted. It figured that he’d get hung up on the irrelevant things.</p><p>"We’ll get a room,” I assured him “I’ll pay for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

Dresden looked apprehensive. I didn’t blame him. We never did agree on a price at the beginning. Donar Vadderung had vouched for Harry Dresden, told me that no matter what, Dresden would make good on his end of the bargain. I was wary at first. Dresden was a good man, sort of. He didn’t back out of deals on principle unless it conflicted with his morals. I wasn’t sure if the price I worked for conflicted with his morals. After all, he had done it once before.

Dresden was used to dealing with Faerie, equivalency mattered to them, and with all the running around I had been doing, he probably expected me to name a huge sum. I was sorely tempted to rattle off a seven figure sum to see him squirm. I doubted he would though, after all, the diamonds were a multi-million dollar payoff.

“What’s it going to cost me?“ He asked. His voice didn’t betray his nervousness at all. I could smell it wafting off of him though he tried to hide it. I looked him up and down.

"One night.” I said softly.

Dresden blinked twice, mouth slowly falling open. He got a hold of himself and shut his mouth.

"What?“ He asked again, hoarse with disbelief.

"Your body, for one night, to use in whatever form I wish.” I said slowly, pronouncing each word in case he didn’t catch it. Dresden wasn’t stupid (according to rumour) but he was a bit slow on the uptake at times.

He shook his head and I arched an eyebrow. It would be extremely bad for business if he chose to back out now.

"I sorta don’t have a place.“ he said quietly. I snorted. It figured that he’d get hung up on the irrelevant things.

"We’ll get a room.” I assured him “I’ll pay for it.” I added. His aura flared with a bright sickly yellow that usually signaled anxiety even though he gave me a tiny smile.

"Tonight?“ Dresden asked, voice pitched low, timid. Pink was creeping into his aura. The corner of my mouth quirked upwards. Could it be? Warden Dresden, Knight of the Winter Court was shy? I wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of taking him now. He still hadn’t fully recovered and he was hurting, vulnerable. It wouldn’t take much to break him down and take him apart.

But there wasn’t much fun in that. I wasn’t my father, I didn’t take pleasure in killing, or hurting, or maiming. I could do it for payment, as a job, but I didn’t get off on it like he did. I hoped that Dresden knew that.

"How bout in a couple days time? I’ll let you know the time and place.”

His aura flared like an aurora, green, pink and yellow all at once, then settled back into calm blue. Dresden nodded once and slunk back into the compound of the Carpenters haven. I tipped my chin at the shadowy beings surrounding the property, then made my way down the street.

I asked one of the tiny folk to pass on the message. One of Dresden’s loud and rambunctious pixie generals sulkily memorized what I told him, then zipped off to find Dresden. I went to the room I had booked and settled in to wait.

Six o'clock sharp, there was a knock on the door. I answered it and came face to face with a sheepish looking Dresden.

"Um. Hi. Am I late?“ He asked.

I rolled my eyes and motioned him into the room. He shrugged off his leather duster as he stepped inside. Dresden was dressed up. Well, as dressed up as Dresden could be, according to the word on the street. The button-down blue shirt made him look a little paler. The black slacks made his legs look even longer than they actually were. He hadn’t bothered with better shoes though, still wearing his sneakers.

I shut the door behind him.

"So uh.”

"Sunset to sunrise.“ I cut in before he could say anything else. That was the definition of one night. Dresden looked taken aback, as if he hadn’t been expecting me to say anything. He didn’t respond verbally, just started fumbling at the buttons of his shirt.

I watched his long knobby fingers wrest buttons out of buttonholes slowly, circling around him to sit on the bed.

Long white lines were revealed as he shrugged off his shirt. They were scattered across his body, scars from past battles, I supposed. There were patches, scrapes, bruises from the most recent run in with Nicodemus. As fast as Wizards or the Winter court healed, he was still only mortal and needed time.

Dresden half turned towards me, deftly pulling the belt from the loops of his pants. He was thin enough that he didn’t need to unzip his pants. Dresden just shimmied out of them, pushing his boxers down along with his pants.

He stood there, aura pinking up in little bits here and there, as he toed off his sneakers and socks.

If I hadn’t known he was a Warden and the Winter Knight to boot, I would have thought he had been abused by his pimp or something.

"It’s not sunset yet.” I said quietly. It was only about fifteen to twenty minutes away but I was a stickler for rules. Dresden’s aura pinked again then flared yellow.

"Don’t kill the mood before we even start.“ Dresden complained softly, fists clenched lightly at his sides. The crease in his forehead, the slight pout of his lower lip, he looked more like a petulant, worried child than the battle-hardened man I saw week ago.

Technically, I didn’t need to strip to shape shift, but I pulled off my shirt as I stood anyway. The action seemed to make Dresden relax a little.

"Bed.” I said. Dresden scrambled onto the mattress and flipped onto his back to watch me. I paced at the foot of the bed for a moment.

I could take any form, I could take him in any of my forms. He was honour-bound to let me do it. It took me a moment for my brain to catch up. Dresden was on the bed, naked, willing (or as willing as he could be under these circumstances), and ready for the taking. It had been a long time since I had the chance to freely flow between forms as I sported. The thought sent a thrill through my body, creating a pool of heat behind my navel.

I twisted into myself, keeping my eyes on Dresden as I changed forms. To his credit, he didn’t flinch. His breathing quickened as I rose to tower over him, but he didn’t try to get away.

"Dresden.“ I growled through many mouths and too many teeth. Dresden made a tiny sound that could have been a squeak as I crawled onto the bed.

"Hells Bells.” He breathed, half awed, half fearful. I stretched out my claws and placed them on either side of his head, another hand went for the lube in the bedside drawer as yet another pushed his legs into the position I wanted.

"Prep yourself.“ I said to him. Dresden couldn’t get the cap off fast enough. There was an air anticipation about him as he poured the lube over his fingers and reached between his legs.

Dresden worked his fingers into himself carelessly, biting his lip to keep quiet.

"Dresden, are you ready?” I asked him. Dresden’s lips were pressed into a tight line. He looked conflicted, then breathed out softly.

"Might as well call me Harry.“ He said, shifting into a more comfortable position. His aura went pink, yellow and red before settling into a sort of greenish blue. He was probably didn’t like this much, but I felt his leg move a little higher to rest right above my pelvic bone. Mortals are so weird sometimes.

"Well then, Harry, are you ready?”

He huffed, threw a look at the darkening sky outside the window, then nodded at me.

"Clock’s ticking Goodman Grey.“ He said with a hint of snark.

I laughed, then pressed in.

Harry made a tiny alarmed sound.

"Stars and stones.” He whimpered softly. I wanted to bite every inch of him, make him cry out like that again. Instead, I leaned forwards, forcing more of my hard length into his body.

"Mnngh!“ He groaned. It had to hurt. If Dresden were any smaller, I wouldn’t have risked taking him in this particular form. I pulled back a little and thrust again.

Dresden was completely helpless under me. He couldn’t do a thing but lie there and take whatever I decided to dole out. It had been ages since I could really let myself go. With most other partners, they objected to me using other forms. Or they weren’t physically capable of accommodating my size.

"Too much?” I asked as gently as I could. It couldn’t have been that pleasant for him. As far as I knew, Harry wasn’t very well versed on being the receiving end. I expected him to ask me to slow down or ask for a respite. Instead, he breathed in and out noisily a couple of times then rolled his shoulders.

"I can take it.“ He assured me. I had to give him points, he seemed determined to uphold his end of the bargain come hell or high water. I grinned, showing all my teeth, then twisted.

Harry yelped as my claws turned to tentacles and the hard length in him became soft and rubbery. I flopped onto him, pinning him with the weight of all my eyes.

"Hells Bells.” Harry whimpered. I twisted my tentacles inside him, drinking in the sight of Harry just writhing helplessly. He bit his lip as I wrapped a couple of extra limbs around his cock and stroked furiously. He thrust up into the tight grip, rutting against me. I would have grinned if this form had a mouth. Harry panted out several expletives under his breath before trying to squirm away. I tightened my grip again, making all my tentacles ripple.

"Nnngh!“ Harry grit his teeth, eyes squeezed shut.

I shifted again, delighting in the way he gasped as my cock changed texture and size. I pulled out and pressed back in. This time I had a mouth and I couldn’t help but smile when he strained against my weight. I thrust again and his eyes flew open, locking with mine.

"Stars-” Harry’s cry cut off when I rocked into him. He arched into my touch, heels digging into my back to urge me deeper. I carefully lifted him up, turning us over so that he was straddling me.

"Take it all.“ I hissed, letting gravity pull him onto my cock. He was panting hard, trembling in my hold but unable to escape.

"Oh hell, it’s going-aaaaa.” He breathed out. For a moment, his eyes rolled up into his head.

"Tell me how it feels!“ I growled. I wasn’t quite sure if Harry could understand me. This form had trouble vocalizing even though I had a mouth and vocal chords.

"It hurts-” Harry whimpered “But it’s so - filling.” He gasped as his own weight forced him down a little more. He was squirming, hips shifting in tiny circles, trying to get into a better position. All it was doing was driving me crazy. I had been having sex in human form for ages. To be able to feel the hot clench of Harry’s body around even just one of my other forms was mind-blowing.

"Hells Bells!“ He shouted as I changed yet again. The surprise of my switching shapes had him tensing up on my cock. I couldn’t hold back a groan of pleasure.

Harry leaned forward, cradled between my massive paws.

"What form is this?” He asked breathlessly. I grinned, tongues lolling out at the side of my mouth. I probably looked like a mass of fuzz with glowing eyes to him. At least, that was how one of my previous employers described this form.

"Woof.“ I said, bucking my hips upwards. I flipped us over again, briefly disengaging so I could get Harry on all fours. I mounted him eagerly, thrusting shallowly into his body. Harry panted, biting the pillow as I hammered into him relentlessly. Each hard thrust drew a shallow gasp or grunt from him. I watched, fascinated as the red flush spread all the way down his back.

Different forms had different types of cocks. This particular one had dog-like physiology. I buried myself deeper, letting the knot swell. Harry drew in a long deep breath, shifting into a more comfortable position. To his credit, he didn’t protest or try to get away. He seemed to understand that this was going to take some time.

I settled down over him with a pleased huff. Harry hugged the pillow and mumbled something into the pillow.

"What was that?” I asked.

"Your fur is super fluffy.“ He raised his head to say, aura flaring bright pink with embarrassment, blue with amusement. I would have raised an eyebrow if I currently had one. Instead, I ran one of my paws down his back. Harry let out a tiny breathy sound, then whined.

It was my turn to whimper. Maybe it was me, maybe it was the base instincts of this form, but he sounded delicious.

One of his hands reached back to tangle in my fur. He pushed himself more upright so that he could press his back to my front. It was a very awkward position, but he squirmed against the softness and sighed.

"I’m gonna call you Fluffy McFluffster.” He said, a cheeky grin in place. Harry wiggled his hips then winced. It couldn’t have been all that pleasant, a knot the size of a baseball shoved up in his bottom during his first time.

"Easy, take it easy.“ I growled. He relaxed a little bit. I shifted so that my paws were under us, letting him lie on them. He moaned softly, humping the soft fuzz. Each movement tugged on my cock too, sending thrills of pleasure into the depths of my body. It didn’t take long for me to start cumming. Harry went completely still when my cock twitched and spurted into him.

"Okay that feels… weird.” His voice was tiny, unsure. I thrust and he yelped. I leaned my weight on him, pushing deeper. Harry made a tiny pained sound in the back of his throat.

"Grey, please ~“ He whimpered.

Was he calling uncle? So soon? We had barely even started.

"My ribs! Watch my ribs!” Harry groaned.

I blinked all of my eyes at once. He wasn’t asking me to stop. He was asking me to take care with his ribs. I carefully readjusted my position. Harry’s breathing became easier immediately. He sighed with relief.

I wasn’t sure how long we stayed like that, but it was a bit longer than I had expected. I had never managed copulation and knotting in this form purely because no one dared to take it. So I had no idea how long the knot would stay up.

Fortunately, it wasn’t all that long. The moment my cock had softened enough, I pulled out. I took a moment to admire the sight of him, spread out, cum oozing down his thighs.

"Gimme a moment.“ Harry said, rolling over. I was already halfway into another form. A reptile this time.

I lost count of how many forms I cycled through, fucking Harry over and over again, relentlessly taking his mouth and ass.

It was almost daybreak when Harry stopped me.

"Wait, Grey. Wait.”

I paused.

"Your original form?“ He queried. He was exhausted, but still curious.

"You might not want to see it.”

"Come on, Grey. It’s your last chance.“ He wheedled.

It was tempting. But he might freak out. But I had never. And I really wanted to, but Mab would kill me if I turned her knight into a gibbering mess.

"I can handle it.” Harry said, wiggling his ass on my cock, currently full of ridges and uneven textures.

"Close your eyes.“ I told him. Harry closed them, but I wasn’t satisfied. I tore a strip off the sheets and blindfolded him.

He made a tiny sound of surprise, but didn’t protest. Only when I was sure he couldn’t see, did I let go of my control.

I filled him immediately. Oozing into his every orifice, penetrating his nose, mouth, ears, ass, pores, everywhere. He jerked once, but went limp. I curled around his cock, pulsating, drove deeper into his body and expanded outwards.

"Mngh!” He cried out as I possessed him completely. In a way, this was also my first time. Ever since I became aware of what I really was, I had been very careful to never reveal my true form. And to never use it on anyone.

Harry had been the first one to request that I do so, knowing full well the kind of creature I was. He felt amazing. I was exploring every nook and cranny of his body, rippling across his skin, reveling in the feeling of freedom, the pleasure that suffused me at being free.

Could this form even ejaculate? I wasn’t sure. I merged our auras instead. Blind though he was, his aura showed no signs of fear, only the bright pink that I knew meant he was shy or embarrassed, or just really enjoying himself. He writhed against my being and I pushed back. He managed to moan even though I was also in his mouth.

I could even tell what he was saying.

"May I cum, please!“ He was begging.

Harry Dresden was begging. Sort of. I couldn’t understand why. He hadn’t bothered to ask before… wait.

I tried to recall each form I used. Had Harry cum at all? If he did, I had not noticed. I had not bothered to give him any pleasure at all. Had he been this hard for the entire night?

I responded by squeezing his hard length, while pressing against his sweet spot.

Was he like this with all his lovers? His mouth half open, back arched, only a soft ‘Ah’ escaping from his throat while his cock jerked and twitched.

I slowly changed back as he came down from his high. When I was fully human again, I had an armful of limp, exhausted Harry Dresden. His blindfold was still in place, body covered with a thousand new marks from our vigorous sex.

"That was … different.” Harry said softly. He was leaning against me weakly, but he pushed himself upright and got off the bed. The sun was peeking in through the window, outlining his tall and gangly frame. I had left a series of bite marks across his shoulders, circular marks across his torso from the suction cups, scratches and bruises from where I gripped a little too hard. His ass was red from the many times I had drove into him. Fluids oozed down his thighs. Some of it pink. I jolted upright immediately.

"You’re bleeding.“ I said.

Harry turned to the mirror and then examined his back in it with a quizzical look, disregarding all the bites and circle bruises.

"Where? My stitches are fine.”

"Not there.“ I said impatiently. I swiped a finger down the inside of his thigh and waved it in front of him.

"Oh, that. Uh.” Harry looked embarrassed. “I’ll be fine.”

It was a given that he’d be fine, since he was a wizard, but it felt like bad manners to allow him to leave in his current state. I carried him to the bath instead despite his many protests.

"Just relax alright?“ I told him as I used the detachable shower head to rinse off all the fluids. Harry gave me a frowny face, but settled down into the tub. He was so tall that his knees stuck out comically.

This was awkward. I had considered and taken into account a lot of things, but the literal morning after was not one of them. Harry took the soap and carefully cleaned himself while I was thinking. He looked tired, but not upset.

"Are we even?” He asked quietly, toying with the settings on the showerhead. he was so tired that his magic hadn’t flared and broken the thing.

I swallowed.

"The sun rose hours ago.“ I replied. Our tyrst had lasted way past what I had requested of him.

"Oh.” Harry blinked, then frowned again. I expected him to demand recompense for not sticking to the parameters of the price i’d named. but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead, his aura pinked up again as he leaned over the rim of the tub and grabbed my wrist. He dragged me closer.

And kissed me.

The entire night, I hadn’t kissed him on the lips. Not even once. Even after a night of wanton debauchery, Harry Dresden was still hesitant, shy.

His tongue swiped at the seam of my lips, I opened my mouth and allowed him in.

He nibbled on my lower lip, a tiny sound escaping his throat. His tongue teased mine, darting in and out of my mouth. I didn’t consider kissing a particularly sensual act, but Harry managed to make it feel that way. I pulled away, surprised.

Harry blinked, the expression on his face changing from pleased to stricken in a split second.

"Sorry, sorry. The taste, I’m sorry.“ He muttered, scrubbing one wet hand over his face. His aura was bright yellow and pink. embarrassed at his actions, worry that he’d offended me.

I drew him closer and kissed him so that he wouldn’t get the wrong idea.

"You don’t need to.” I told him when we pulled apart to take a breath.

Harry shifted so that he was on his knees.

"I want to.“ He said softly. "Is that okay?”

As if I’d reject a chance to have sex with him again. I stepped over the rim as he stood up. In our human forms, I was shorter than him. He made to turn around, put his hands on the wall, but i stopped him.

"Here.“ 

I pulled him down to straddle my hips so that he was facing me.

"I’d like to see your face.”

"This ugly mug?“ Harry chortled. "You’ve got some weird fetishes, Grey.”

He lowered himself onto me, wincing as he did so.

"Ahhhh” He breathed out.

I held his arms, letting him use me for balance.

It couldn’t have been that pleasant, considering I had literally used him hard for the entire night. But he sank all the way down and then sighed softly.

He made to move, but i stilled his hips.

Harry looked puzzled but didn’t protest. I took the soap and started soaping him up, trying to be as gentle as possible with the marks i’d left.

Just having him in my lap, quietly accepting of my touch, it was quite erotic in a way. I washed his shoulders, back, arms, chest, stomach, then skipped his cock completely. He didn’t protest at all, just letting me continue to soap up his legs.

I washed his hair too, massaging his scalp with my fingers.

“You’re quiet.“ I remarked. He hadn’t stopped sassing me the entire time we were fucking. It was a bit disquieting to see him so docile.

"M'tired.” Harry said. He shifted, erection bobbing up and down.

"You can touch yourself you know.“ I remarked.

"Don’t like to.” he murmured, leaning against the wall. “Feels impersonal. Don’t worry, it’ll go away.” He added.

I rolled my eyes, only Dresden. If he wasn’t going to do it, then I would. I wrapped my soapy fingers around his girth and stroked gently. His breath stuttered.

"Y'don’t have to.“ He said, hips jerking forwards.

"I want to.” I repeated his words back to him. He smiled, eyes half closed already.

I lost track of time, just holding Harry in my lap, rocking back and forth slowly, hand jerking him off at a leisurely pace.

"M'gonna cum.“ he whispered. I tightened my grip and twisted my wrist.

He stuffed his fist into his mouth and buried his face in ny shoulder. His cock painted white stripes across my stomach, his body clenched around my cock. It was easier to give in to the pleasant sensations and just cum too.

The water washed it all away within a few seconds.

"Thanks.” Harry mumbled.

I gently and slowly disengaged from him, settling him in the tub and then washing between his legs.

When the both of us were finally clean, I helped him to stand and then put a towel across his shoulders. He dried himself off slowly, then wrapped the cloth around his waist and shuffled back into the bed room.

I followed him, sitting down on the bed buck naked.

"Thanks, Grey.“ Harry said again, slowly pulling on his shirt and trousers. He was blushing. after all that, he was still blushing.

Dresden really never failed to surprise me. I felt like I should say something. Thank him for the night or compliment him on his staying power.

"If you ever need help.” I said at last, watching Harry pull on his sneakers. He shifted his weight from side to side, then looked at me from under his lashes.

I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the pad there. I jotted down a number with a few runes then handed the paper to him.

His kiss swollen lips quirked up as he slipped out of the door.

"I will.“

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr. Comments are love. More shapeshifting sex is also welcome.


End file.
